FE 18
6:58:19 PM *** Ander will be set up in the tavern, beaming over his breakfast, then. *** 7:00:25 PM *** Ander is telling basically anyone who will listen (especially Lenore) about how he won his first match at the arena. *** 7:01:26 PM *** Kite turns up looking for tea and food. She looks a bit groggy. *** 7:01:43 PM Ander: "KITE!" 7:01:46 PM Ander: "Kite!" 7:02:35 PM Ander: "How are you? I am great! You missed a hell of a fight yesterday!" 7:02:41 PM *** Daneel will enter messsing with his hat “ are we still going on about this , you had us drinking till the bar kicked us out last night.” *** 7:03:20 PM Ander: "That is how a celebratory drink goes, Daneel. You drink, you make a scene and eventually you get thrown out." 7:03:21 PM Kite: What did I miss? 7:03:40 PM Kite: ... it is too early in the morning to be thrown out. 7:03:49 PM Ander: "I won my first fight at the arena yesterday. Soundly, too. I beat him in less than a minute." 7:04:27 PM Daneel: And you Kite are forcibly invited to every other fight. 7:04:48 PM Daneel: I am not bodyguarding alone again. 7:05:03 PM Kite: Why would you require bodyguarding at a fight? 7:05:42 PM Ander: "The guy's friends were planning to sabotage the match. But Daneel, the great warrior he is, held them all off. All FOUR of them. By himself." 7:07:04 PM | Edited 7:07:08 PM Ander: "Lousy, no-good cheat. He was a real asshat beforehand too, tried to play some mind games." 7:07:47 PM Kite: That is extremely impressive. 7:07:50 PM *** Kite eyes Daneel. *** 7:09:49 PM Daneel: Not great mind games, he did name himself Davey Hammers. 7:10:07 PM Daneel: At least I hope his parents didn’t name him that. 7:10:32 PM Ander: ((For the record, Daneel's hat would be dented and bloodied.)) 7:10:35 PM Kite: Davey... Hammers. 7:10:47 PM Ander: "Yeah...guess what he fought with." 7:12:39 PM Kite: Daneel's hat appears to be wounded. 7:13:16 PM Daneel: It got damaged in the scuffle. 7:13:47 PM Ander: "If we ever find Hakiem again, maybe he can fix it for you, again." 7:14:51 PM Kite: We could bring it to a tailor. 7:15:01 PM Daneel: It is fine , barely noticeable. 7:15:24 PM Kite: ... it has dried blood on it. 7:15:54 PM Ander: "It's a sign of his victory! A battle scar he can wear with pride." 7:16:35 PM Ander: "...I didn't get any scars, they just healed me up. And he only whacked me once with that stupid hammer." 7:17:28 PM Daneel: Yes unfortunately I did miss the fight, but having heard it retold about 200 times last night, I was pretty much there. 7:18:11 PM Kite: I would like to hear it. 7:18:23 PM *** Kite gets some breakfast and tea. *** 7:20:07 PM Ander: "Ok, so, he's this big dumb dude with these two hammers and he's like "oh, you ever see what a hammer does to a halfling" and I'm all "is it like what the Gods did to your face, OHHHHH!" 7:20:52 PM Ander: And then we go out to the arena and I run up and I'm all (waves his arms like a sword ) swish, swish! Nothing! But he also can't hit me. 7:21:39 PM Ander: And so, not too long after, I start just wailing on him and he can't even find me, just bouncing around, too small for him to hit, and he's all "oh, here's my big fat face, please kick me!" 7:22:00 PM *** Kite listens interestedly. *** 7:22:43 PM Ander: "And, finally, I land these two monster kicks to his face. BOOM! BOOM! And then he goes down! SMACK! RAAAAAHHHHH!" 7:22:47 PM *** Ander mimics a cheer. *** 7:23:00 PM Ander: "...the audience didn't actually cheer, really. They were kind of shit." 7:23:12 PM Ander: "Apparently nobody cares about first timers." 7:23:18 PM Kite: That is a shame. I wish I had been there to cheer. 7:23:42 PM Ander: "Yeah, I wanted to go get you, but Irwin said you ran off somewhere." 7:23:52 PM Ander: "You go out yesterday morning?" 7:25:07 PM Kite: Yes. I may need the group's assistance. 7:25:28 PM Kite: There is apparently a vampire making simulacra of itself in various bars in the city. 7:25:39 PM Kite: And preying on people there. 7:25:53 PM Ander: "...vampire? ...evil vampire?" 7:27:06 PM | Edited 7:27:18 PM Daneel: It’s a vampire preying on people, probably evil, yes. 7:27:11 PM Kite: Given that he does not ask for consent first, yes, likely evil. 7:27:26 PM Kite: And in need of being stopped in any case. 7:27:56 PM Ander: "Awesome! I've never fought a shovelhead before. This'll be badass!" 7:28:22 PM Daneel: ... shovel head? 7:29:57 PM Ander: "...you know...a Skovhuld...cause they dig themselves out of graves and stuff." 7:30:03 PM Ander: "...just means vampire." 7:30:48 PM Kite: A musician adventurer was assisting me--we managed to be hired to sing at a club that seems a likely vampiric target. 7:31:02 PM Kite: ... the simulacrum turned to paper when I caught it. 7:31:06 PM Ander: "..............uh...what?" 7:31:18 PM Ander: "Oh, you and the bard. Ok." 7:31:22 PM Kite: Yes. 7:31:28 PM Ander: "...paper? Is that a thing?" 7:31:39 PM Kite: I have not heard of it. 7:31:44 PM Kite: I had planned to ask Vashti about it. 7:32:20 PM Ander: "You think her headmates might have some ideas?" 7:33:30 PM Kite: She may, as well. She is quite well-read. 7:34:15 PM *** Daneel will take his hat off and dump water on it and try to scrub the blood off. *** 7:34:44 PM Daneel: Probably shouldn’t be wearing blood if we are going after vampires. 7:34:53 PM Kite: No. I have laundry soap if you wish to use it. 7:35:18 PM Daneel: ... that might work better. 7:35:33 PM *** Daneel will put the wet hat back on. *** 7:35:42 PM Kite: Likely. I will go and get it. 7:35:49 PM *** Kite heads back to her room! *** 7:36:07 PM Ander: "You could also buy a new hat, if you want. We do have money now." 7:40:11 PM *** Kite returns with a little box of laundry soap and offers it to Daneel. *** 7:41:01 PM Daneel: This hat is fine Ander, thanks Kite. 7:41:09 PM *** Daneel will take the soap. *** 7:41:25 PM Kite: Use approximately a spoonful to a gallon of water. 7:42:26 PM *** Daneel will get a bucket of water from the kitchen. *** 7:43:05 PM Kite: You are very attached to your hat. 7:43:32 PM Daneel: It’s a nice hat. 7:43:56 PM Ander: "...if you say so." 7:44:19 PM *** Daneel will wash it with the soap and water. *** 7:44:44 PM Kite: It is not a bad hat. 7:45:06 PM Daneel: I believe we were talking about paper vampires? 7:45:29 PM Ander: "...my tribe doesn't really...do hats. Men keep our heads shaved so we can have more room to chronicle our successes. Women do stuff with their hair that...I'm sure is important but I don't really know what it is." 7:46:11 PM Kite: Interesting. 7:46:18 PM Kite: ((Being called upstairs, probably for food.)) 7:46:45 PM Ander: ((Ok)) 7:47:07 PM Daneel: Really no one would wear skulls of dead enemies or anything? 7:47:57 PM Ander: "Well, not from other goliaths, that'd be a little sick, but some of the more important types would wear an animal skull helm for special occasions. Anything with horns was best." 7:48:10 PM Kite: ((Back.)) 7:48:33 PM Kite: Skulls are common ceremonial garb. 7:48:53 PM Ander: "Also, they look cool." 7:49:19 PM Ander: "...maybe in a rampaging herd you'd see folks wearing humanoid skulls, but...that's a bit messed up." 7:49:25 PM Ander: "We don't do that." 7:49:42 PM Kite: Herd? 7:49:52 PM Daneel: Ah the polite type of Goliath. 7:50:31 PM Ander: "Goliaths tend to either camp in tribes or herds. Tribes set up somewhere. We farm, maybe we trade, we live and expand much as we can. Herds roam, they don't settle." 7:51:18 PM Ander: "They think settling means you become dependent on the land, which makes you weak." 7:51:52 PM Kite: That is an unusual perspective. 7:53:03 PM Ander: "It's different. But you guys must have something kind of similar. Nomads or something." 7:53:52 PM Daneel: Wanderlust, those who just travel liking to drift from one place to another. 7:54:06 PM Daneel: But usually it is one person not a group. 7:54:08 PM Kite: Changelings do not typically remain as a group. 7:55:14 PM Ander: "...really? ...ok, if that works for you, I guess." 7:55:46 PM Kite: Most of us pass as other races because we are not regarded as trustworthy. 7:56:04 PM Ander: "Oh. ...I'm sorry." 7:56:22 PM *** Kite shrugs. *** 7:56:27 PM Kite: I have largely been shielded from the effects. 7:56:35 PM Kite: ((I need more rice.)) 7:57:39 PM Ander: "Halflings group, I assume. Given what I saw, you guys can't seem to get enough of each other." 7:58:18 PM *** Ander is keeping her voice low. She's done her best not to come out to Irwin or his family if he can avoid it. *** 7:58:20 PM Kite: I suppose it is most convenient to have one's surroundings be the proper dimensions. 7:58:43 PM Daneel: Tend to, not all of us though, some halflings like traveling alone or do it out of necessity. 7:59:36 PM Ander: "I have to admit, it was kind of nice having all the tables be my height, again." 8:00:27 PM Kite: I wish I could become smaller. 8:00:41 PM Kite: That does remind me, I would like to try being a rat at some point. 8:00:56 PM Ander: "I have the rod with me, if you want to go nuts. 8:01:17 PM Ander: "I can tell you, being small ain't all it's cracked up to be." 8:01:25 PM Kite: Only when Lord Carrick is no longer in need of it as a disguise. 8:02:02 PM *** Ander snrks. "Yeah, I forgot about the little bastard. Hope he likes cheese, looks like it'll be a while." *** 8:02:11 PM Daneel: Hey being short is fine to those of us who are born to it. 8:02:27 PM Daneel: As long as he doesn’t get at my hat again. 8:02:32 PM Kite: He is especially fond of fruit. 8:02:39 PM Daneel: I don’t want him getting a taste for my blood. 8:02:50 PM Chance: ((Answorn has Carrick, remember.)) 8:03:04 PM Kite: ((Right! And he's still ratted.)) 8:03:25 PM Ander: ((Isn't he still a rat, thought? Yeah, and Answorn still lives upstairs until he can safely undead himself.)) 8:03:45 PM Chance: ((YEs, but he left last night and you haven't seen him since.)) 8:04:01 PM Chance: ((He said he was going to make arrangements for Carrick.)) 8:04:41 PM Ander: ...has...has anyone seen Answorn since he left yesterday? 8:04:43 PM Kite: ((Kite doesn't wanna unrat him until she hears for sure!)) 8:04:44 PM Kite: No. 8:05:03 PM Ander: ...should we be concerned about that? 8:05:13 PM Daneel: We have that sending scroll if you are really concerned. 8:05:29 PM Daneel: I say give him at least another day. 8:05:44 PM Daneel: It is probably hard to make arrangements when dead. 8:05:56 PM Kite: Indeed. 8:06:02 PM Ander: ..............ok. 8:06:41 PM Kite: He seems quite capable. 8:07:16 PM | Edited 2/20/2018 3:21:59 PM Ander: "...I was gonna wait for Vy and Vashti, but since they may be a while...I should mention that I got a name from Varia last night. For an arcanist." 8:07:26 PM Ander: "Someone who might be able to help my hand situation." 8:07:52 PM Kite: Ah? 8:07:55 PM Daneel: Yes without dismemberment hopefully. 8:08:10 PM Ander: Indeed. I am still using this hand. 8:08:28 PM Ander: "She said his name was Moss. He's in the city. Might be worth checking out...eventually." 8:08:51 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:09:06 PM Kite: Perhaps today. I also need to check on my friend's mother today. 8:09:30 PM Ander: ..........maybe.....you know...no rush. ....nothing bad's happened yet. 8:09:40 PM Ander: And now we've got vampires to worry about. 8:10:13 PM Daneel: Exactly, let’s hunt evil vampires while one of us has an evil hand. 8:10:20 PM Daneel: That’s a great idea. 8:11:58 PM Ander: "I just don't see a need right now. I haven't changed, Hakiem didn't say they were spying on me or anything. ...you know...you don't start trouble maybe there won't be trouble." 8:12:46 PM Kite: There is always trouble. 8:13:45 PM Ander: "You said you had to see your friend's mom anyway, and I am sure you'll wanna be there when I get hand exorcised, so...you know...let's play this by ear." 8:14:22 PM Kite: Yes. 8:14:24 PM *** Kite nods. *** 8:17:45 PM Ander: "...should we get going, maybe? I am not sure if Vashti's even here or if she went to find Hakiem and make goo goo eyes at him." 8:18:10 PM Kite: Goo goo eyes? 8:18:20 PM *** Kite heads toward the exit, in that case! *** 8:18:53 PM *** Ander follows *** 8:19:07 PM *** Daneel will put the hat on dripping wet covered in suds and follow. *** 8:19:48 PM Ander: "I am saying I think Vashti's got some...feelings for Hakiem, let's say. In the carnal fashion." 8:19:59 PM Ander: "Also, never looked better, Danny Boy." 8:20:39 PM Daneel: Weren’t we In a rush? 8:20:43 PM Kite: ... what would that have to do with her eyes? 8:20:43 PM Chance: ((Hakan.)) 8:21:02 PM Ander: ((Oh. Sorry. ^^:)) 8:21:17 PM Ander: "It's just an expression, Kite." 8:21:52 PM Ander: ((...I think Hakiem is a character from Thieves' World. My mistake.)) 8:22:24 PM Kite: ((Hah, I thought you were doing it on purpose so I didn't say anything.)) 8:22:39 PM Kite: Ah, I see. 8:23:03 PM Ander: "With your goo goo eyes? ...that was just a joke, don't think about that too hard." 8:23:24 PM Ander: "Also, don't let Vy know I'm teasing Vashti, she will lay into me twice as hard if she finds out." 8:23:51 PM Kite: ... are you teasing Vashti? 8:24:35 PM Ander: "..................I really don't know how to answer that." 8:25:11 PM Kite: Only, she is not here, so... 8:25:52 PM Ander: "..............that's true." 8:26:23 PM Ander: ".....you ever into anyone back home, Daneel? Any high school sweethearts or something." 8:27:19 PM Chance: So you guys are walking to Liria's house. IT's a pretty nice day! 8:27:30 PM Daneel: Nothing that long term. 8:28:01 PM Ander: "...it's really nice today. Not too hot, not too cold." 8:28:36 PM Kite: And not windy. 8:29:28 PM *** Kite heads for the docks area. *** 8:29:37 PM *** Ander follows *** 8:31:39 PM Ander: "...what are you gonna ask this woman when we get to her house, Kite?" 8:34:21 PM Kite: If she is all right and if she requires assistance. 8:34:49 PM Ander: "...is there anything more to ask your friend?" 8:35:19 PM Kite: Not that I am aware of. 8:35:26 PM Ander: "...ok." 8:38:41 PM Kite: We could also visit Liria again if you would like. 8:39:01 PM | Edited 8:39:08 PM Ander: "...who's Liria?" 8:39:30 PM Chance: You arrive at a small shopfront. The store is just a small flowershop, it seems, with a tired looking woman working on some arrangement. 8:40:01 PM *** Kite smiles at her. *** 8:40:55 PM Chance: She spots kite, and gives a hopeful smile. "Where's Liria? Is she okay? 8:41:18 PM *** Ander whispers to herself. "Oh...that's...ok." *** 8:43:17 PM Kite: She is at the temple. 8:43:33 PM Kite: She has contracted a curse, but they are working at removing it; I think she will be all right. She asked me to check on you. 8:45:00 PM Chance: Woman: Oh, I'm fine. Just worried about her. Do you think they'd let me in to see her after I closed up the shop? 8:45:30 PM Kite: Most likely so. 8:46:00 PM Kite: I think she would like to see you, but she may be concerned you would be upset if you did. 8:47:19 PM Ander: "From what Kite described, she will be fine though, so that is what's important." 8:47:47 PM Kite: Yes. I believe they will remove the curse and Liria will be fine. 8:48:46 PM Ander: "By the way, I go by Ander, this is Daneel. We are allies of Kite and there are two more of us. If you need anything, you can find us at The Bearded Unicorn." 8:51:19 PM Chance: She smiles. "Thank you. Are you all looking into this... whole business?" 8:51:30 PM Kite: Yes. 8:51:32 PM Ander: "Yeah!" 8:51:44 PM Daneel: Indeed. 8:52:06 PM Kite: I believe you said Liria didn't tell you anything about what happened, correct? 8:52:22 PM Chance: She nods. "Well, thank you in advance. And no. I was able to infer some things, mind you." 8:53:29 PM *** Ander nods. *** 8:53:57 PM Kite: Such as? 8:55:11 PM Chance: "She wasn't ill, she was deathly cold, and complaining of constant hunger.... its a curse, isn't it?" 8:56:05 PM Kite: Yes. She's a vampire. 8:56:12 PM Chance: "..... oh." 8:56:29 PM Kite: It is not her fault, and they are working on removing the curse, as I said. 8:56:33 PM Ander: "...the direct approach isn't always best, Kite." 8:57:06 PM Kite: We are attempting to find out who is cursing people, and Liria has been of significant help. 9:00:13 PM Chance: She nods. "... well. Find who did this, please?" 9:00:34 PM Kite: We will certainly do so. 9:01:00 PM Kite: I think Liria would like to become an adventurer. We have some connections that may help. 9:01:06 PM Ander: "We will find this creature and rip it's heart from it's chest!" 9:01:44 PM *** Kite eyes Ander. *** 9:01:51 PM Kite: ... if it is appropriate to do so. 9:02:28 PM Ander: "...yes." 9:03:31 PM Ander: "...but if it is...!" 9:03:57 PM *** Kite eyes Ander. *** 9:04:44 PM Ander: "...but...if it's not...we will be...super...restrained...and stuff." 9:05:49 PM Chance: SHe nods. "I don't.... have much, but I would be happy to pay you for your services! 9:06:06 PM Ander: ".......um....I think we're fine." 9:06:23 PM Ander: "...Kite, your call." 9:06:24 PM Kite: We do not require payment. 9:06:45 PM Chance: Isn't that how adventurers work, though? 9:08:33 PM Ander: ".....maybe the church can pay us. I bet they don't like vampires." 9:09:07 PM Chance: She shrugs. "Well... if you ever need any flowers, I will have you set, okay?" 9:09:40 PM Kite: Yes. 9:09:45 PM Kite: I do not require payment. 9:10:12 PM Ander: Oh! I am a combatant at the arena. Maybe you an cheer me at my next match. I need more supporters there. 9:13:10 PM Chance: "Okay... I can do that." She nods solemnly!" 9:13:38 PM *** Ander gives her a thumbs up. "Yay...thanks." *** 9:15:06 PM | Edited 9:15:13 PM Kite: Let's go. 9:15:25 PM *** Ander follows Kite away. *** 9:16:05 PM *** Daneel follows as well *** 9:16:48 PM Kite: I will pay you myself if that is necessary, but I do not want to impose on Liria's family at this time. 9:17:42 PM Ander: "I don't need payment. I get paid for fights at the arena." 9:18:25 PM Ander: "...we should go see this arcanist, shouldn't we?" 9:18:32 PM Kite: Yes. We can do that next. 9:19:07 PM *** Ander groans. *** 9:19:15 PM Daneel: Sure let’s go see the Wizard about the cursed hand. 9:20:42 PM *** Ander goes towards Moss's address, wherever that is. *** 9:20:50 PM *** Ander does not look especially happy about it. *** 9:22:33 PM Chance: As you are leaving the shop, the woman comes along, and puts a flower in Kite's hair, pins one in Daneel's lapel, and just hands one to Ander, since she doesn't really have any hair. 9:22:51 PM *** Ander takes it. "Uh...thanks." *** 9:22:59 PM Daneel: Thank you. 9:25:43 PM *** Kite smiles at her. *** 9:25:47 PM Kite: Thank you. 9:27:51 PM *** Ander goes, holding the flower, and then kind of tries to hide it in her pack when out of eyesight. *** 9:29:27 PM Kite: I ought to buy flowers more often. 9:29:40 PM Kite: Now, where did they say this Moss resided? 9:29:44 PM Ander: "...why? They don't do anything?" 9:30:06 PM Kite: They are pretty and smell good. 9:30:07 PM Daneel: They smell good, usually. 9:31:39 PM Ander: "Uh...hold on, I've got Moss's address written down." 9:33:00 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:34:54 PM *** This message has been removed. *** 9:35:32 PM Ander: "The mage ward". 9:35:42 PM Ander: "...which...makes sense." 9:35:51 PM Chance: Gonna take a few hours to get over there. 9:36:24 PM Kite: Perhaps we should take a cab. 9:36:33 PM Kite: Or the rail. 9:36:48 PM Ander: "Rail sounds good." 9:36:58 PM Chance: That's with the rail. 9:37:10 PM | Edited 9:37:16 PM Chance: It's a big city, remember. 9:37:29 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:38:29 PM *** Ander heads there. "...ok...are we sure we don't wanna just keep this around? You never know. Someday, we might need me back in my form, and it could be a make or break moment." *** 9:39:29 PM Daneel: Seems fair to me, it is your hand. Should be your decision. 9:40:13 PM Kite: I do not think it is worth murdering someone for. 9:40:46 PM Ander: "...I just...it's nice to have around...like...knowing I can use it if I wanted to." 9:40:54 PM Ander: "...but yeah...you're probably right." 9:42:22 PM Kite: I am not certain your own people would be sanguine about murder either. They sound... honor-focused. 9:42:23 PM Daneel: I mean if it comforts you to have it, but at the least you could have an expert check it out. 9:43:26 PM Ander: "...ok, let's go get it looked at." 9:43:33 PM Ander: "...stupid honor." 9:43:39 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:45:01 PM *** Kite heads for the nearest rail station! *** 9:45:57 PM *** Ander follows. She mutters "Cause bleeding into a makeshift diaper right now is just the definition of honor." *** 9:46:21 PM Kite: Every woman fighter must do it. 9:46:29 PM Kite: Barring repeated pregnancies. 9:46:49 PM Ander: "...that's probably true, yeah." 9:47:10 PM Kite: ... I do not think I would like to fight while pregnant. Particularly during the last part of the process. 9:48:03 PM Ander: "I'm told some have. It doesn't happen often. We weren't typically at war with other tribes in my time, so it was easy for us to get off days if need be." 9:48:17 PM Ander: "...and having a baby is definitely 'need be'." 9:48:52 PM Kite: Perhaps a fighting style less predicated on speed and flexibility would be less impacted. 9:49:23 PM Kite: ... range of motion would certainly be inhibited in any case, however. 9:50:11 PM Ander: "I never really saw how a pregnant woman fought in the tribe. My grandma says it happens. ...granted, my grandma says a lot fo stuff." 9:50:19 PM Ander: ((I am assuming we're on the rail by now.)) 9:50:29 PM Kite: ((Dunno, that's up to Canto!)) 9:51:12 PM Kite: For the first few months it is not terribly visible. 9:51:49 PM Kite: ((But for the last four or so, hoo boy. My sister in law is already having a lot of trouble bending over and she isn't due until April.)) 9:52:17 PM Chance: But yes, you're on the rail. 9:52:20 PM Kite: ((Also, my second nephew is apparently a ninja, since his favorite occupation right now is punching her in the ovaries.)) 9:52:54 PM Ander: "Well, if I find out what we usually do, I'll let you know. I don't plan to find out first hand, though." 9:53:56 PM Kite: I am not sure I ever will either. Some people find the restrictions on changing forms can be... upsetting. 9:54:17 PM Ander: "Yeah, I can relate." 9:56:02 PM Kite: Like being unexpectedly restrained. My mother assures me it is worth it, but... I have doubts. 10:14:54 PM Ander: ".....who do you think they'd've wanted me to kill?" 10:16:10 PM Kite: Impossible to know. 10:16:36 PM Ander: "...yeah. I mean, they said even they didn't know." 10:19:28 PM Kite: It sounded as if they were waiting for events to proceed and variables to crystalize into fact. 10:20:12 PM Ander: "...you think they've made deals like that to other people in the city?" 10:21:07 PM Ander: "I kind of wonder if they can work this kind of magic in less...specific ways. If they can reach out to people or if they have to go through the gate to do it." 10:21:17 PM Kite: Certainly. I do not think we are unique. 10:21:52 PM Ander: "...my mom says I'm special." 10:21:56 PM *** Ander smiles at Kite. *** 10:22:05 PM Kite: I mean in that particular way. 10:22:17 PM Ander: "I know, I was just joking." 10:22:34 PM Ander: ".....I miss being home." 10:23:02 PM Kite: What aspects of it? 10:24:13 PM Ander: "Just...you know. In general. I miss everyone I knew there, my family. I miss belonging. ...I don't know. I just...I miss things being like they used to be." 10:27:22 PM Ander: "...sorry...not important. Forget I said anything." 10:28:47 PM Kite: I have missed friends when they moved away. 10:28:55 PM Kite: I would miss my mother extremely if I did not get to see her anymore. 10:29:29 PM *** Ander nods. ***